Daddy
by writers-dream93
Summary: After a one night stand with Matt, Amy gets pregnant but he leaves her. Who will help her raise her child? Who’ll stand as the baby’s father? AU story List of characters inside
1. A New Life

**Daddy**

**Summary: After a one night stand with Matt, Amy gets pregnant but he leaves her. Who will help her raise her child? Who'll stand as the baby's father?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Adam Copeland, Lisa Marie Varon, Christopher Irvine, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler/Tyson Tomko, Ashley Massaro and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story, by the way. I really hope you'll like it. Please leave a review!**

**Chapter One: A New Life**

**xoxoxo**

Allen Jones barely had the time to begin eating his dinner when his telephone began to ring. _I think this is Jay or Chris… or Tyson. If this is another prank call, so help me… Those three would regret it._ He thought as he got up from his chair to answer the phone. He lifted the receiver and brought it to his ear. "Can I help you?"

"Amy'sgivingbirth."

He blinked. "What?!"

Adam Copeland muttered something under his breath about deaf people before he replied. "Amy's giving birth!" He said with emphasis to each word he uttered.

"What hospital?" He asked in tense silence as the blonde man gave him the details he needed. Once the call was over, he quickly put down the receiver, grabbed his car keys and rushed out of the house. Eating dinner could wait. Getting to the hospital to be there for his friend was much more important for him. He couldn't believe the redhead was giving birth. The day she told him about her painful experience seemed like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

Allen swung the door open but before he could even have the chance to say anything, he found himself hugging a crying Amy Dumas. "Ames?"

"Matt…" She mumbled before she began to cry a lot harder; her tears soaking the brown haired man's shirt. A frown made its way to his face as he brought the redhead inside the house, shutting the door with his foot.

"Tell me what happened." He said as he sat on the sofa with her still in his arms. "What did that bastard do?" He never liked Matt Hardy, her boyfriend, even if he was the brother of Jeff, one of Allen's best friends.

"I'm p-pregnant."

He wanted to congratulate her about the good news but he couldn't do it. He knew there was something more about it… And he knew it definitely wasn't a good thing at all. He was positive that her pregnancy 

wasn't the reason why she was crying that hard. The brown haired man knew that Amy wanted to have kids. "What does Matt think about it?"

Amy lifted her head from his chest. The fact that she looked so devastated and broken was enough to kick a certain Matt Hardy's ass but he fought the urge to do so, knowing the redhead needed him. "H-He doesn't want the baby."

"Asshole." Allen hissed. _I thought he loves her? I remember he said that he wants a family with her someday and he can have it now. Why doesn't want the baby?_

"T-Then, he…" Fresh tears began to leak from her hazel orbs. "B-Broke up with me…"

"Son of a bitch." He was on his feet now, ready to look for the dark haired man. "Ames, where is he? Tell me!"

She shook her head as she stayed put on the sofa. "P-Please… S-Stay here. Please."

Allen sat beside her once more, silently plotting a revenge on Matt. "Why…?"

"He said he's not ready for a child. He's not ready for the r-responsibility." The sadness on her face was soon replaced by anger and hatred. "He doesn't want the baby."

"But that doesn't mean that he should leave you alone to face this!" The blue eyed man exclaimed. He quickly got his phone from his pocket and called a one of the many people who knew would be willing to kick Matt's ass. "Jeff? You wanna help us make that jackass of a brother of yours regret something?"

_End of Flashback_

He remembered that the day so clearly. Just a few hours after Amy told him everything, he, Jeff, Adam, Chris Irvine, Dawn and Jason Reso, Trish Stratigias and Tyson Tomko rushed to Matt's house to give him the ass-kicking he deserved for hurting Amy so much. Stacy Keibler and Lisa Marie Varon stayed behind with Amy. They didn't beat him up too much – it took time before the guys agreed to do so – because of the redhead's request. But they knew that it was the right thing to do. Karma will take care of Matt. What they needed to do was to take care of the pregnant Amy.

A sigh escaped Allen's lips as he continued to drive to the hospital. He was very worried about Amy and her baby. He felt relieved when Jason called him to inform him that Trish was allowed to be inside the delivery room per Amy's demand, which she practically screamed into the ears of the attending nurses. Allen couldn't still believe that the day had finally come. It definitely caught him by surprise. Now that she was giving birth, he was happy that he was there for her every step of the way. Their friendship became closer as she shared the ups and downs of her pregnancy with him.

_Flashback_

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Stacy asked as they entered the clinic of Amy's doctor. The redhead, who was already six months pregnant, decided that she wanted to know the gender of her baby. The girls in particular were very excited to find out because they were more than ready to shop for things that they baby might need. Everyone knew that they'd be shopping for more than what Amy's baby would need.

She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Any would be perfect actually." Once they were all inside her doctor's office, Amy began to feel excited about her pregnancy.

"Hil?" Trish raised an eyebrow at the doctor, who was also a friend of hers. "Ames is ready."

Doctor Hilary Lopez looked at Amy's face then at the others. A smile soon made its way to her face.

"You're having a baby boy."

Once those words left her mouth, Amy felt the baby kick in her stomach. A huge smile made its way to her face. "He's kicking." Her hazel eyes locked with Allen's blue ones. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her growing belly. "Can you feel it?"

Allen waited for a moment, and then he finally felt it. "This is so cool."

_End of Flashback_

"Allen!" Lisa let out a sigh of relief when the brown haired man reached the waiting area. Everyone was already there except for Jason, Chris and Stacy. "Thank God you're here."

"Any news yet?" He asked.

Tyson shook his head. "Not yet. We heard her screaming awhile ago but I think Trish was able to calm her down a little."

Allen winced. "It must be really painful."

Dawn shot them a look that clearly said 'duh'. "That's why you have to be thankful you guys don't get pregnant."

"Believe me, Dawn. We are." Adam turned his attention back to Allen. "The three other blondes left to get food."

"That's a good idea since I barely had time to even start eating when you called." He sat down beside him. "I hope Ames is alright."

Lisa patted his shoulder comfortingly. "She'll be fine. Trish is with her and the doctors will take good care of her too. It's their job after all."

Jeff, who had been silent since he got there, stood up. "I have to use the facilities. Call me when you hear the news."

They watched as the rainbow haired man left. Dawn pursed her lips together. She didn't believe his excuse. She knew Jeff too well to believe it. Meanwhile, Allen sat in silence, preoccupied with a particular idea that he was thinking about for quite a long time now… specifically when he found out about the redhead's pregnancy.

**xoxoxo**

"Ames, you've gotta push harder." Doctor Lopez said for another time. "Push harder, please."

Amy screamed in pain and Trish held her hand tighter, not knowing how to make her best friend feel better even just a little. "C'mon, Ames. You can do this."

"It hurts!" She yelled. "M-Matt is gonna p-pay for putting me through this!"

The petite Canadian shook her head. "Who cares about that jackass? What matters is for you to give birth properly. Now, push!"

She pushed as hard as she could and it hurt a lot. Another scream came out of her mouth. She knew that giving birth wasn't easy but she didn't expect giving birth to be this hard. It didn't help her condition knowing that once the baby was out, she had to raise him alone… without a father.

"Push, Ames. You can do it." Doctor Lopez encouraged her more. "I know it's hard but you have to do it."

"I'm trying really hard here." She managed to roll her eyes despite her situation.

Trish wiped her friend's sweat with the washcloth she was holding. "We know that and you're doing a good job but you have to try a little more."

The redhead pushed with all the strength she could muster. "I can see a part of the head." Doctor Lopez informed them. "Push more, Ames."

"Baby, please come out already." Amy pleaded, hoping her son would do so. She screamed once more.

**xoxoxo**

When he was sure that none of his friends was anywhere near him, Jeff took out his phone and dialed a number. He didn't know if what he was doing would result to a good thing or not. He just knew he had to do it.

"Matt." He sighed when his brother finally answered the phone.

"What's up?" The dark haired man asked in reply. "Something wrong?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "Amy's giving birth."

All he heard was silence for a few seconds. "Oh, okay." Matt finally replied.

"Aren't you even going here to visit your son?" Jeff was getting pissed off at his brother now for the lack of concern. He immediately knew that he made the wrong decision to call him.

Matt groaned. "That's good news for her but you know I don't want the baby."

"Asshole. You're heartless, you know that?" Jeff shut his phone, not giving Matt any chance to say anything. "Damn it."

**xoxoxo**

Almost six hours had passed and they still had no news about Amy. Allen, Dawn, Jeff and Jason were the only ones waiting in the hospital while the others reluctantly went home for sleep since it was already very late in the evening. Trish had managed to leave the delivery room thrice to inform them about what was happening. For now, Allen was silently praying for the redhead while Dawn was asleep with her head resting on Jason's shoulder. Jason was listening to his iPod, fighting the urge to fall asleep and Jeff just sat down in silence.

Finally, Trish came out for the fourth time that night but this time she wasn't alone. Doctor Lopez was with her. Allen, Jeff and Jason got their feet as well; Jeff waking Dawn up in the process. "How is she?" Jeff asked. "How's the baby?"

"She gave birth to a _very_ healthy baby." Trish informed them with a smile. Her happiness overpowered her being sleepy and tired. "8.5 pounds."

Allen, Jeff, Jason and Dawn all had huge smiles on their faces as they screamed and cheered in delight. Amy had done. She had given life to a new human being

**xoxoxo**

So, what do you think? Please review!


	2. Responsibility

**Daddy**

**Summary: After a one night stand with Matt, Amy gets pregnant but he leaves her. Who will help her raise her child? Who'll stand as the baby's father?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Adam Copeland, Lisa Marie Varon, Christopher Irvine, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler/Tyson Tomko, Ashley Massaro and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story, by the way. I really hope you'll like it. Please leave a review!**

**Chapter Two: Responsibility**

**xoxoxo**

Adam opened the door slowly and softly as he, Lisa, Chris, Stacy and Tyson entered Amy's room. Once they woke up and found out that she had given birth, they went back to the hospital as soon as they could. It was still early in the morning and they were expecting the new mother and those who stayed behind the night before to still be asleep; the group soon finding out that most of them were asleep except for a certain brown haired man.

"Good morning, Al." Lisa greeted him with a smile. "I'm surprised you're awake. You must be tired."

"I had some sleep actually." He replied. "It's quite uncomfortable though."

"Sleeping in the hospital can't be considered comfortable to begin with." Adam chuckled as he looked around. Trish was asleep on the sofa. Dawn was asleep on a chair beside Amy's bed across from where Allen sat. The brunette's arms were on the bed and her head was resting on her arms. Jason was asleep on another chair with his arm, which was on the table, serving as his pillow. Finally, Jeff was asleep on another chair; his head resting against the arm of the sofa. "You guys will have serious stiff necks."

Tyson leaned against the wall. "How's the baby?"

"He's doing fine… such a healthy baby. It's so tempting to pinch the cheeks." Allen laughed.

"Does he have a name?" Stacy asked.

He shook his head. "Ames was too tired to think of a name last night. The nurse said that she'll just ask for it once Ames is awake."

"I'm pretty sure the last name isn't Hardy." Chris rolled his eyes.

Allen shot him a look that clearly said 'duh'. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Jerky. He doesn't want the baby so why in the hell should the baby be named after the bastard?"

Lisa frowned. "I just can't help but wish that the boy would have a father-figure while growing up. Sure, Ames has the capability to raise him without Matt but it's still different if the boy would call someone his dad."

"That's a problem but we shouldn't think about it for now," said Tyson. "Let's just take everything day by day and keep the baby's interests in mind."

The conversation was interrupted when the redheaded woman in the bad began to stir; hazel eyes opening soon after. "H-Hey…"

"Congratulations, Ames!" They said in unison.

She smiled. "Thanks…"

Allen stood up from his chair so that Lisa could sit. "How are you?" The raven haired woman asked.

"I'm tired… happy… shocked… Mixed feelings, really." Amy laughed softly. "I better start getting used to not seeing my huge belly anymore. I'll get to see my feet again."

Stacy grinned. "When Trish called me up, she said you did such a great job. You screamed a lot though."

Hazel eyes turned towards the sleeping blonde's direction. "She was so patient with me. I'm sure I gave her a hard time."

"You were giving birth. It's understandable." Adam arched an eyebrow when a stomach growled loudly. "And that was…?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "We weren't able to eat properly last night."

Amy frowned. "You guys should've eaten…"

"We did eat, you know." He corrected. "Just not enough, I guess."

Tyson gripped the doorknob. "How about we just get some food? I'm sure the still sleeping people would be hungry when they wake up."

"Good idea." Chris nodded. "We'll be right back, Ames."

Lisa, Chris, Stacy, Tyson and Adam piled out of the room, leaving Allen and Amy alone with the rest of the sleeping people. Allen remained standing; his back leaning against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. The two stayed in silence for a long time. "Tell me what you're thinking," said Amy, breaking the silence. "It's something serious."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You have that look on your face when you're really thinking hard about something." She pointed out. "Don't even try to lie to me."

"You know me too well." Allen smiled. "I'm actually thinking about the future of your baby."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "What about it?"

Allen sat on the chair he previously occupied. "We were talking about the baby having a father before you woke up."

The redhead frowned once more. "Matt is staying away from my son."

"Relax… We know that. I don't want him anywhere near the baby either. Neither of us do" He raised his hands in defense before he rested them on the bed. "But what Lisa said was true. It would be different the baby has a father-figure growing up. And I…"

"You what?" She placed a hand on his, encouraging him to continue.

"I want to be the father-figure for him."

What he said took Amy by surprise. He only had the baby's best interests in mind when he decided on this and, subsequently, also Amy's. He was there with her through the ups and downs of her life and he wanted to be there as she raised her child. He didn't want the baby to grow up without having someone he can call a father. Allen knew how important having parents there to guide and to help their kids. He learned because of the things he experienced during his own childhood.

"I understand why you want to do this…" Amy spoke after a few moments of silence. Of course she understood. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you."

He nodded. "Positive." Then, a smile graced his face. "You and the baby would never be burdens to me. Remember that."

She reached a hand up to touch his face. "You're such a nice, thoughtful and selfless person…"

The door swung open once more just as the redhead removed her hand. Those who left to buy food piled back into the room with plastic bags filled with food in their hands. Jason and Jeff began to stir as well while Trish and Dawn remained asleep.

"Food…" The rainbow haired man mumbled as his green eyes slowly opened.

Tyson raised his eyebrows. "You think about food even in your sleep?"

"Look who's talking." Jeff scratched the sleep off his eyes. "You love food as much as I do."

Jason stood up and stretched his muscles before he went to Trish and tapped her shoulders. "Food is here."

"Thank goodness…" She mumbled; groggy hazel eyes soon opening afterwards. "I'm starving."

Amy gently shook Dawn's arm. "Wake up, nosy. Aren't you hungry?"

The brunette mumbled an inaudible reply before she lifted her head from arms, yawning widely. It didn't take long before Chris, Tyson, Adam and Allen began distributing the food. Those who bought food knew that Amy hated hospital food so they didn't forget to get food for her. The new mother was thankful for her friends' thoughtfulness. Amy was very happy to see all of her friends there with her. Lunch wasn't done in silence. They were actually noisy, laughing and talking to their hearts content. The only time they fell silent was when the door opened once more; the nurse entering the crowded hospital room with the redhead's baby boy in her arms.

"Hey, baby…" Amy smiled widely as the nurse handed her son to her. He was still sound asleep in his comfortable blanket. Everyone moved closer to take a clearer look for the cute little angel. He didn't have much hair yet but as early as now, they could tell that he didn't get his hair from his father. But he looked a lot like Matt, including the skin tone.

Chris touched the baby's cheeks softly with his finger. "He looks so adorable."

The nurse smiled. "Can I get his name now?"

The redhead paused thoughtfully while everyone waited in silence for her answer. "I'll name him… Dylan. William Dylan Lloyd Dumas." The nurse nodded. She already knew about the situation thanks to the explanation of Tyson and Stacy. She smiled once more and she left the room; reminding them that she'll be back in twenty minutes to get the baby once more before she did so.

"William Dylan Lloyd Dumas?" Lisa repeated. "You named him after Jay and Al?"

"I've always liked his name." Amy thumbed towards the blonde Canadian. She didn't have to explain why she named her son after Allen. They already understood why.

Allen exchanged a look with Jason and grinned. "We're honored."

"Ames? Can I carry him?" Adam asked.

She nodded, passing her son to him. "Sure." While the rest were all observing and paying much attention to Dylan, Dawn took the opportunity to pull Jeff out of the hospital room. "We need to talk." She folded her arms over her chest. She had been wanting to talk to him ever since the previous night.

"What's the problem?" He arched an eyebrow.

"When you said you went to the bathroom when Amy was giving birth, you were lying." She didn't say this as if she was asking for a confirmation. She knew without him telling her. "You called Matt."

Jeff made a face. "Yes, I did." He held a hand up when Dawn opened her mouth to say something. "You don't have to lecture me, Dawn. I know it was a stupid thing to do." He just left it at that, entering the hospital room once again. The brunette bit her lower lip. That topic was definitely not closed yet.

**xoxoxo**

**So what do you think? Please leave a review!**

**Author has messages for the following:**

**DRUMMER512: Yes, I am going to continue this story. It just took me this long to do so. Sorry about that. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Inday: Yeah, it is cute. Thank you so much for the review!**

**XtreMePeroXwhygeN: Sorry for updating this late. Thank you so much for the review!**


	3. Going Home

**Daddy**

**Summary: After a one night stand with Matt, Amy gets pregnant but he leaves her. Who will help her raise her child? Who'll stand as the baby's father?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias/Adam Copeland, Lisa Marie Varon, Christopher Irvine, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keibler/Tyson Tomko, Ashley Massaro and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story, by the way. I really hope you'll like it. Please leave a review!**

**Chapter Three: Going Home**

**xoxoxo**

The door of Amy's home was swung open. Tyson, Jeff and Adam entered first with bags of groceries in their hands. Trish, Lisa and Stacy followed soon after with things they bought during their shopping trip before Amy and Dylan were discharged from the hospital. These things include more clothes, bottles, toys and the like. "Don't forget her bag." Dawn said to Jason before she went inside the house with their two-year-old daughter, Catt, in her arms. Earlier that day, they picked her up from the blonde man's parents, who took care of her while Dawn and Jason stayed with Amy.

The new mother smiled as she entered the comforts of her own home; the place she missed while she was in the hospital. Chris and Allen, who had the bags full of Amy's things, were the last ones who entered. "Welcome home, Dylan." Amy whispered to her sleeping son.

"Okay… So this is what we'll do." Tyson looked at Stacy, Adam, Chris and Allen. "You guys should go up with Amy and Dylan and help fix all their things." Shaking his head at the ladies who went shopping earlier, he added. "Now you have more things to fix since you bought a lot of things."

Stacy snorted. "Trust me. Having a lot of his necessities is better than lacking them."

Jeff nodded in agreement with the leggy blonde. "Ty and I will fix the groceries while Trish, Dawn and Lisa will cook food for all of us." He grinned, patting his stomach.

"I will take care of my daughter." Jason said as he took the sleeping girl from his wife. "While you, Ames, take care of your baby and get some rest too."

"Are you sure you guys don't need help?" Amy asked.

Trish shook her head. "You need your rest, sweetie. Besides, Dylan can wake up and get hungry anytime."

The redhead smiled. "Thank you guys… so much." She sent another look to Jason. "You can use one of the guest rooms if she wants to sleep."

"Thanks, Red."

While Amy, Stacy, Adam, Chris and Allen went upstairs, Tyson, Jeff, Trish, Dawn and Lisa began their tasks that were involved with food. Jason also took his daughter to the living room to watch the television. "I'm happy that everything's alright." Jeff smiled as he removed the contents from the grocery bag in front of him. "After all those months… Dylan's finally here."

"We're all happy for her." Lisa looked at all the food they bought, wondering what they could possibly cook for a group of eleven people… And five of the eleven people have big appetites. "Do you think we have enough food for all of us?"

"I guess so." Trish's shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "I mean, we bought enough food for lunch. If we're going to be here until dinner, then some of us might need to make a trip back to the grocery."

Tyson closed the refrigerator. "That all depends on what we plan on later."

Dawn tapped her fingers on the counter. "Are you up to do some grilling?" She arched an eyebrow at the two men. "I think that would be the easiest thing to do."

"Sounds good." Lisa agreed with the brunette. "That's the only way Jeff could cook without burning anything."

The rainbow haired man made a face while the others began to chuckle. "The ones that happened before were accidents, dear… accidents."

"Accidents my ass…" Tyson muttered as he made his way to the back door. "C'mon, Jeffro. Let's start grilling."

Jeff took the necessary things they needed before he followed behind the bald man. The ladies stayed in the kitchen to think of other dishes to cook. While the ones downstairs kept themselves busy, the ones upstairs were doing the same things. Stacy and Allen were busy fixing Amy and Dylan's clothes, Adam and Chris were arranging Dylan's toys around the room while Amy stayed on the bed with her son sleeping beside her.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to help?" Amy asked.

"Just get some rest, Ames." Adam rolled his eyes. "Besides, we wouldn't be taking so long fixing the toys if the girls didn't buy so many of them."

Stacy rolled her eyes back at him. "We bought enough toys. The more, the better."

Chris snorted. "The boy's not even a week old. I don't think he's capable of playing at this time."

"Why do you think Dawn pulled Jeffro out of the room the other day?" Allen shook his head, deciding to change the subject.

"I was wondering about that." The redhead paused thoughtfully. "I have a feeling it has something to do with me?"

Adam raised his eyebrows as he sat on the carpeted floor. "Why do you think that?"

"I think the reason why they went out was so Amy couldn't hear anything they were talking about." Chris replied. "Or any of us for that matter."

Allen and Stacy didn't say anything as they continued what they were doing. They both had a feeling that they knew what Dawn and Jeff were talking about outside Amy's hospital room. What they both didn't know was they were thinking of the same thing and they were right. The two good friends of the redhead made a mental note to talk to the brunette and the rainbow haired man when they get the chance later that day.

**xoxoxo**

"Matthew?"

The dark haired man looked away from the computer. "Yes, mom?"

Mrs. Hardy stood in the doorway of his room, holding the doorknob with her hand. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"Yeah… I know…" Matt did his best not to show his mother that he was a bit uncomfortable. "He's with Amy… She just gave birth."

Her mouth nearly dropped in shock. "W-Why didn't you tell me? Why aren't you there with them?"

"I don't want that baby, mom. You know that… And I-I don't want to be with her anymore."

"That's your son, Matthew."

"I don't want the baby."

His mother just stared at him and he couldn't describe the expression on her face. "I expected more from you." She mumbled before she went out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind her. _Did I do something wrong in raising Matt?_

**xoxoxo**

Dawn stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Lunch is ready!" She said out loud for those upstairs to hear.

"There's something called going up and telling them that the food is ready, Nosy." Tyson rolled his eyes. "I hope you know Dylan is asleep up there."

"And so is Catt." Jason landed as he appeared on the stairs with Adam, Chris, Allen and Stacy behind him. "She's asleep in the guest room."

"How's Amy?" Jeff asked as he placed a huge plate of steak on the table.

Allen got a plate from her table. "She wants to stay with Dylan first. She just asked me to bring some food for her."

The brown haired man proceeded to get food for the new mom while everyone else settled in around the table to begin lunch. Aside from the steak that Tyson and Jeff grilled, they also had pasta and salad for lunch. Once he had the food, Allen went straight back upstairs to Amy's room, a bit surprised to find Amy breastfeeding her son on the bed.

"Whoops… Sorry." He immediately looked away. "I think you'd want your privacy… You wouldn't want people watching you while you do that."

She laughed; her voice sounding like music to his ears. She sounded genuinely happy. "I really don't mind. You could stay if you want. Besides, you're going to see this often anyways since you said you want to be a father figure for Dylan and I'm pretty sure you'll be around a lot."

He nodded slowly as he placed the tray of food on the nearby table. Then, he sat on the couch and opened the television. "Um… I think I'll just watch TV while you do that…"

This time, the redhead giggled. "If that's what you want."

While the two upstairs were having a slightly awkward moment – well, that was the case for one of them – those downstairs were fairing much better… At least that was the case at first. Stacy was occasionally giving quick glances at both Jeff and Dawn. She still couldn't remove the topic they had earlier from her mind. She wanted to know what was going on and she needed to make sure that it won't do any harm to Amy. Her curiosity rose when Jeff's phone began to ring and a strange look crossed his face when he read the caller ID. The rainbow haired man soon excused himself from the table to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Jeffrey." His mom answered. "Why didn't you tell me that Amy gave birth?"

He raked his hair with his free hand. "Mom, can we talk about this some other time? At least when I'm there?" He kept his voice as low as possible so that no one can here. "This shouldn't even be a big deal…"

"This shouldn't even be a big deal?" She repeated. "That's my grandson we're talking about here."

"Mom…" Jeff groaned. "I don't think they would appreciate it if you stick your nose into the baby's life. I know that he's your grandson but remember… Matt didn't want the kid and he cut all his connection from Amy and the baby. I don't think Ames would like it if you enter the picture all of a sudden."

Mrs. Hardy sighed. "That shouldn't have happened at the first place… Matt should be there."

"That was his decision, mom. There's nothing we can do about it."

**xoxoxo**

**Please leave a review!**

**Author has a message for the following:**

**WWEPrinzess: Thank you so much for the review!**

**super G: I'm happy you love the story. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Inday: Thank you so much for the review!**

**DRUMMER512: Thank you so much for the review!**


End file.
